The grading blade of a motor grader is subject to a host of adjustments and the nature of the mechanism and the nature of the application subjects the system to high loads. In addition, the operating conditions of the motor grader often cause material contamination and which is a particular problem for the slide mechanism of a grader blade as accelerated wear can occur.
Motor grader blades all typically include a slide adjustment for varying the position of the blade beneath the motor grader. Slide rails are provided on the rear surface of the grader blade and slide bearings are provided which engage the rails and allow the rail to slide therebetween.
A motor grader has many applications from rough grading, banking and snow plowing, to fine grading where it is desired to maintain precise grading tolerances. For rough grading applications, it is not critical if there is some excessive play due to wear between the slide rails and the bearings, however, this becomes more critical for precise applications. Most arrangements allow for some adjustment to reduce the tolerance between the bearings and the rails. Typically these systems use a number of large bolts and shims, however, the adjustment thereof is not convenient and requires specialized personnel and tools which are not normally available to the operator.
The present invention provides an alternate structure and method for supporting a motor grader blade which is easier to maintain.